bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ROBO731
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bleach 461.JPG page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 19:15, August 24, 2011 Image Policy You are, in fact, violating three tenets of the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy. All images need to be uploaded with a good, descriptive filename. All images also need proper Template:Fair use and Template:Fair use rationale and categorized with the proper episode category. Once uploaded they need to be placed in Bleach Wiki Talk:Image Gallery to be cataloged.-- Edits Please cease your current trend of editing!! You are ignoring all of our policies!! Your images are awful, they are not up to standards and have awful resolution!! You really need to look at Manual of Style and our Image Policies if you want to continue editing here!! Now I will have to go through and fix every thing you have done!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:21, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :They are not of slightly lower quality, they are awful, they are pixels throughout them!! I lead the Image Project here and they are below par of what is expected here!! If you must edit an image, make sure it stays visible and of medium-high quality!! Also, when placing in an article, they must ot overwhelm the article but compliment it!! And must be placed at the top of a paragraph with the "Image" NOT "File" and never in the middle of one!! In Anime summaries, they must correspond to happenings in that paragraph, not just random images of powers, where nobody can see what is happening in them!! Your images are too distorted to be used and are not being placed correctly!! Have a look at other articles to see how it should be done!! And read those rules I linked!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:49, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Editing Ichigo's page Ichigo's page is going through a major overhaul presently. And therefore his page is locked. Only admins like Yyp can edit it currently. Once it's unlocked, you're free to place that image up so as long as it's 190px in size (and if an admin obviously doesn't have the picture up by time the page is unlocked). I already uploaded a version of that image and it's in rather high quality. You can be found on the Image Gallery. Hope this helps! --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 03:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Episode Summaries Hi. Glad to see you've been editing episode pages. The reason that those episodes aren't on the list of episodes being worked on is because we are trying to finish the episodes in order, the only exception being the "alternate arc" section and the "episode of the week" section. You are welcome to finish those episode summaries and I'll be glad to check them for you, but I don't believe we'll add a space for them on the list of episodes being worked on because we already have a section for a current arc and an alternate arc and I don't think creating a third section for another alternate arc wouldn't be ideal. :Actually, SunXia said that she would be handling episodes 348-350. But you are welcome to help out with the other episodes that we have on the site that are incomplete. I've posted it now, and yes, although most of it seems to be done. I don't think the episodes are posted until the day it debuts. No problem, glad to help. RE: Jackie Tristan's Page & Images Governing the Jackie question I really can't give you an answer, I myself am not in charge of the image projects on this wiki, that belongs to SunXia. I just contribute to them. As for where I get my images I get them from a site called HorribleSubshttp://horriblesubs.org/?debut=35&mots_search&lang=eng... which lets me download full episodes in HD. Hope I helped! --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 01:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Page Locked!! Hey!! The page in question has been locked, more likely by Salubri because he heads the Fight Summary Project and when he creates them he usually locks them to ensure other, previous fights and events are done first just to ensure order and that he is able to ensure that he knows the previous fights have been finished first so that it reduces the need to go back and finish it!! You can always keep them saved on your hard drive to use in future but if you feel a desperate need to place them, it's better you speak to Salubri about it!! Hope that helped!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Images Do not replace manga images with non identical anime images as you did in the Tsukishima article. If you want to change a picture, bring it up on the talk page. Also, gifs do not go in the plot sections of articles. The only exception is Tsukishima cutting Orihime as the still frame did not accurately show what was going on and do not place a gif on a page when the gif has not been approved for use.--